visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Divine
A unique form of energy derived from the very essence of God. Due to its point of origin, the power is primal, pre-existing all known physical laws, thus not bound by any. It is a limitless, endlessly renewing power source that seems to have no imaginable, much less practical limitations regarding its form, function, nature, effects, or scope. As such, it is a difficult concept to fully define, but, as with most such phenomena, there are aspects which can be outlined in this reference. Origins The Power Divine is the inherent, natural power, deriving from the very essence of God. It is, in effect, the primal energy that makes up God as an eternal being. Thus, in a sense, there is no ultimate origin of the power, as it has always and will always exist, beyond even the limitations of time. Due to this, the power pre-exists all creation, and with it, all forms of physical laws, or boundaries to define existence. It does not exist within any single, contained, or defined reality, thus does not retain any of the structures or limits of any defined reality. It was also this power source that God directly used to bring into existence all creation, including the First and Second-Generation Creations. The sheer magnitude of power required for such is beyond all imagining itself. However, it speaks to the scope of the Power Divine in that it served not only as the energy source of all creation but continues as the underlying energy source for all existence as well as the ultimate origin of all forms of energy that have ever existed within creation. Nature The Power Divine, as mentioned above, is difficult to define as a primal form of energy pre-dating all creation. It is known that unlike natural forms of energy in creation, the Power is not limited to certain manifestations or effects, but is instead a primal form that can manifest in any number of ways. Perhaps the simplest way to define this is to point out that since the Power Divine was the energy of creation, bringing all existence into being, it is the ultimate source of all known forms of energy that exist. From thermal, radiant, chemical, and sound, to nuclear, electrical and magnetic, all energy forms ultimately were derived in the act of creation from this one, primal origin. This energy itself is proof of the Law of Conservation, which states that energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed, because the energy contained within the system of the Omniverse originated from before it's creation, and remained constant, simply in constant transformation since the beginning of time. Thus, the Power Divine can manifest, or duplicate any or all of the above energy forms, individually or in various combinations. There are however key differences between the Power Divine and all other forms of energy. Again, being a primal form of energy, it itself is not bound by physical laws. Thus it is not subject to the laws of conservation of its own, nor is it subject to the normal transformation of most energy in its expenditure. It also does not require any catalyst, source, or fuel for transformation, nor any medium in which to move. For example, fire may be seen as a catalytic release of energy, however, normal fire requires a combustible source for fuel, and an active medium of air for the chemical-thermal transformation of energy into flame. The Power Divine can manifest as flame, with no active transformation of combustible material, and burn even in a vaccuum. In many ways, the Power Divine is the source of, and proof of a Unified Field Theory, a scientific theory that holds to a common source of all things, in some ways a 'theory to everything'. As such, the power is not only able to duplicate other forms of energy, but to assemble, alter, or completely annihilate matter of all forms. Given sufficient strength and control, the power can be used to literally create substance, or to alter existing substance at the sub-atomic level, converting non-organic matter into organic, or to alter the very structure of base elements. It is this aspect of the energy that facilitated creation of the Spatial-Temporal Existence. Also, unlike other forms of energy, which manifest based on the various elements and contributing factors of a given situation, under a strict set of physical laws, the Power Divine has ever only manifested ultimately as an act of will of a sentient being who wields the power. Wielders of the Power As stated above, the Power Divine originates in the essence of the eternal being known as God. God has shown an unmeasurable degree of control over the power using the Divine Will. As such God has been shown to wield the power in amounts far beyond any means of measurement, and been shown to control its effects to a staggeringly incomprehensible degree. As stated above, simply the amount of power required to effectively create is beyond imagination, but to then add to that the countless, minute variations in power level, form and function implemented to purposefully shape a creation as vast and complex as all existence is beyond any scope of understanding. However, it is also known that there are others who wield the power, as well as locations and artifacts imbued with the power capable of manifesting it to varying degrees of strength and form. Ultimately all these other sources trace the origins of the power back to God as well. Among other uses, God has been shown to possess the ability to imbue others with what is often referred to as a 'seed' of the Power Divine, an independent, endlessly renewing alternate source of the power, granted by God and given to another being, or imbued in an artifact or location. These seeds, and their possessors, often referred to as Seed-Bearers, vary wildly in all measurable aspects. Some have been beings of essence, such as the Angels of the Heavenly Host, while others have been of the Second-Generation Creation, often known as cosmic beings. Some seeds have been known to be imparted to artifacts of essence or substance, granting the object itself specific powers controlled by various means. Other seeds have been imbued in specific locations, creating independent manifestations of the power in some type of self-sustaining form, such as an eternal flame, or energy portal. Such seeds have ranged in power levels from those barely able to generate the energy released by a candle flame, while others have been known to be able to destroy worlds with ease. Likewise, some have been able to manifest the power in a wide variety of ways, while others can only manifest it in a single, chosen form. Obviously these limits are imposed by the giver or creator of the seed. Certain bearers have also then shown the ability to pass the power on, however, when they have been capable of doing so, it is always to a lesser or at most equal level to the power possessed within them, and usually of similar limitations in its ability to manifest in varying forms. In all cases, like its source, each seed of the power is inexhaustible, endlessly renewing and never diminished even after extended times of maximum usage. Any limitations imposed by lesser beings wielding the power have always been more a matter of the limits of the bearer, not the power itself. With any who wield the power, it requires a supreme act of will and concentration. The power passing through them can also, at times, wear on their physical strength or stamina. Thus with many wielders, they may indeed experience challenges with extended use but they will not experience a loss of the power itself. Additional Resources *Category of Power Divine for a listing of all known manifestations referenced in this resource *God, and Category for God for more details on the source of the Power Divine *Wikipedia articles on the Law of Conservation and the Unified Field Theory Category:Encyclopedia Category:God Category:Energy Types Category:Foundational Forces Category:Cosmic Phenomena Category:Phenomena Category:Primary Source Articles